Destiel
by jointhehunt67
Summary: A drunken bar fight leads Castiel and Dean to realized their feelings for each other.
1. Chapter 1 pt1

"Ya know Dean, maybe if you stared at him a little harder his clothes might just fall off." Sam said with a laugh nudging Deans shoulder.

"Shut up Sam!" Said Dean finishing off the last of his whiskey, motioning to the bartender for another.

"Why don't you just go talk to him? Its not like you've ever had trouble talking to women, why should men be any different? I mean come on its Cas. You've known the guy for six years now Dean, and anyone with eyes can obviously tell he likes you too."

Dean looked across the room at Castiel, the beautiful blue eyed angel, bent over a pool table drunk. " I think thats my que." Dean said to Sam watching as Cas fell to the floor.

Setting his half drunk glass of whiskey on the edge of the pool table Dean leaned down to help Cas off the floor. "Hey Cas don't you think you're a little to tipsy to be betting on pool? Why don't you let me take over." He said handing him over to Sam.

"Hey man thats not how it works." The Biker said coming around the table to stand in front of Dean. "He made the bet, now he needs to see it through or I'm kicking all three of your asses!" He shouted, making another step getting closer to Dean.

"Hey, man. I don't know what your bet was but Its off okay? I'm not letting him lose all his money to you, he doesn't know what hes doing." Dean said walking to the door where Sam was waiting for him with Cas.

"I think we should have a talk, outside maybe?" Dean heard the biker say to him as he was being spun around. "No need to make a scene." His eyes flicked black.

Dean turned to Sam ushering out the door with a quick glance of his eyes. "Alright fine. Sammy put Cas in the car, me and you have some business to take care of." Dean looked at the Demon then back to Sam.

"No, no Dean its fine, I can take care of this ass butt myself." Cas stuttered, stumbling towards the Demon.

Suddenly Cas was being thrown to the ground as the Demon pounced on top of him. Dean quickly pulled the Demon off and threw him to the ground where Sam stabbed him with Rubys blade. With a flash of yellow light the Demon was dead.

"Dammit Cas, You have to be more careful! You can't expect me to save your ass all the time can you?" He said pulling Cas from the ground for the second time that night.

The ride home was silent other than the growl of the Impalas engine as Dean pushed on the accelerator, and the soft sound of Cas snoring fast asleep in the back seat. Noticing that it will be another thirty minutes until they reached the bunker Dean popped one of his tapes in the stereo. "Come on man, Seriously. Can't we listen to something else? Sam complained. " Uh lets see." Dean turned the stereo up and looked to Sam with a smile singing along with the now blaring rock music vibrating the entire car.

Sam sighed. "Like I expected that to go any differently." He said shrugging down into the seat laying his head on the side of the door.

When they finally made it home Dean and Sam made the silent agreement that Dean would be the one taking Cas inside. "Cas, hey Cas wake up time to go." Dean slapped Cas' leg a couple of times in case his words didn't wake him. "Dean? Where are we?" He said sitting up hitting his head on the top of the Impala.

"Were home Cas. Time for bed." Dean said pulling Cas out of the Impala, wrapping his arm around his waist to keep him steady. "You're incredibly handsome you know that?" Cas whispered nudging his head into Dean's neck. "I think about it constantly.." He implied reaching up to stroke Dean's cheek.

"Okay Cas I think you've had a little to much to drink." Dean barley got out before Castiel's lips were crushing into his. Forcing his tongue into Dean's mouth exploring while their lips clashed together and their hands found each others hair. Pushing him towards the Impala Dean leaned Cas into the door, grinding their groins together. Dean never wanted this to end, hed been dreaming of this day since they met.

Pulling away for air Dean looked into Cas' eyes searching for the right words to say. " Wow." Was all he could muster, before the need for more took over him. Pushing Cas harder into the Impala Dean grabbed the sides of his face and started the kiss again.

"Cas can we uh, maybe take this to my room?" Dean asked kissing up and down Cas' neck, not wanting this feeling to stop. " Dean do you really think thats wise? I dont want either of us regretting this tomorrow." Cas said tilting his head to the side to give Dean more access. "I just want to spend the night with you Cas, we don't have to do anything you don't think is right." Dean whispered stopping at Cas' ear.

Dean ran his hands down Cas' body finding his hand. "Lets go." He said pecking him on the lips.


	2. Chapter 1 Pt2

"Well goodmorning." Dean said with a smile looking down at Castiel who was already awake looking up at him from his place on Dean's chest.

Dean leaned down and kissed Cas on the forehead, while running his hands through his hair. "I've dreamed of waking up to you in my bed for quite awhile now." He smiled leaning down to kiss Cas on the lips reaching intensity quickly, Dean immediatly moved to get above Cas, molding their bodies together. They began to move together as If they were one person. Pulling and tugging at each others hair.

Castiel reached down to unbutton Deans pants, but Dean grabbed his hand before he could undo them. "What are you doing Cas?" He asked pulling away. " You don't want to do this?" Castiel replied, his face sinking into a hurt expression.

"No, no its not that. Its just I don't want to go to fast Cas. I mean I don't want to ruin a good thing." He smiled down at him, kissing him on the nose.

"Dean? You awake?" Sam shouted opening Deans door. " Woah, uh I'm sorry you guys. I'll um...uh.. Come back later.."

"No Sam its fine. I should get going anyways." Cas said crawling out from under Dean.

Castiel picked up his shirt and walked towards the door looking at Sam and smiling on his way. Sam replied with a nod and an awkward smile.

"Thanks Sam, awesome. Just awesome." Dean said rolling over onto his back. "You couldn't have come at a worse time." Dean placed a pillow over his groin to hide his erection.

"I'm sorry I didn't know you had company.. I just wanted you to know I found something. Theres a case in Ohio. The vic was found on a bike trail with his throat ripped out. Thought it sounded like our kind of thing."

"Sounds like a vamp kill, Definatly our kind of thing." Dean told him. "But I'm gunna need a minute." He looked down at the pillow.

"Yeah uh sure thing man. I'll meet you in the car." Sam murmured, walking out of the room pulling the door closed behind him.

Pulling into the small town Dean scanned the area. Trying to stay on the case, but all he could think about was Cas. They'd only been away from each other for a short time, but it was enough. He wanted him in his arms, he wanted to run his fingers up and down his body, exploring every inch. Bodies grinding and pulling at each other, and everything building and building, hitting that sweet spot and then it all just...

"Dean? Dean? Can you hear me?" Sam asked waving his hand in front of Deans face.

"What?" Dean said snapping out of his fantasy. " I've been trying to talk to you and it was like I was talking to a brick wall." Sam replied, now worried about Dean.

"You're thinking about Cas aren't you? I know that look. You're in looove." He mocked. "Okay, okay lets stay on the case Sam. I don't want to talk about it."


	3. Authors note

Sorry guys it takes me awhile to write one chapter so I'm going to be posting small bits of them at a time. I'll try to write more tomorrow. I just didn't have a lot of time today.

Thanks for reading :)


	4. Chapter 1 Pt3

He slowly undoes each button of my shirt, I shiver in anticipation. He plants a kiss above the first button continuing to kiss down my body as he undoes each and every one. Being sure to kiss every inch. As soon as he finished he brings his lips back to mine, looking me in the eyes, begining to trail his hands down my chest, across my stomach finally reaching his goal. The button on my jeans. He pushed the button through and began pulling down the zipper, I lift my hips up to make it easier for him to pull them off, tugging my feet out of the leg holes as he drops them to the floor of the Impala. I begin the same motions to undo his shirt, running my hands along his flexed abdominal muscles as I go.

In one quick motion he has my boxers off and I am naked and vulnerable beneath him. Grasping my erection in his hand he leaned down and began sucking at the tip, putting more of my length in his mouth, making up for what he couldn't fit with his hand. I began thrusting myself into him. With each motion we got faster, matching our movements with one another. " I'm going to come." I warned him, but he continued without a word. I loudly found my release within him. " I love you." He whispers finding his way back to my lips. Tasting myself in his mouth gives me an amazing sensation. He is mine...

" Dean. Wake up man, I got something." Sam insisted shaking Deans shoulder.

A dream. It was only a dream. Dammit.

"What! What?" Dean shouted. "Four hours Sam. Come on thats all I Asked." Dean lowered his head back to the pillow.

"Dean you've been sleeping all night. You've gotten well over four hours. Now get up, another vic was found murdered, the killer had the same M.O. It's our guy." Sam explained sitting next to Dean on the bed placing his laptop near Deans face.

" Lets go gank the son of a bitch so we can get back home. I miss my memory foam." Dean groaned rolling out of the opposite side of the bed.

"Don't you mean you miss your...Boyfriend?" Sam said with a feathery chuckle.

"Hes not my boyfriend! I mean, I don't think he is...Shut up Sam..Lets go." Dean yelled, putting on his jacket tucking his gun into his pants behind it.

"Okay seriously Sam , was this job even worth it? It was one rogue vamp, you could have done this on your own." Dean looked to his brother in the passenger seat.

"Since when don't you think a job was worth it? Whats wrong with you... Wait its Cas isn't it? Hah! I knew it." Sam said with a snort.


End file.
